1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, such as copying machines, scanners, facsimiles, and printers, which are capable of enlarging a read image and outputting the image onto a plurality of sheets of paper in a divided manner. It further relates to image processing apparatuses which are also capable of automatically joining divided images together and forming a combined image on one sheet of paper or other materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to combine a plurality of images together and to record the combined image on one sheet of paper, an information recording apparatus, such as that disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 33752/1981 (Tokukoushou 56-33752), is employed. In this apparatus, image data for each page is stored as each independent data: for example, image data of 4 pages of A-4 size are combined together, and the reduced image can be copied on one sheet of paper of A-4 size.
However, in the above-mentioned apparatus, since the image data is stored as individual data for each page, and since there is no correlation between those individual data, positioning of images is not operable between pages.
Therefore, in the case of originals, such as a map, that can not be read by one scanning due to its large size or other reasons, in order to confirm the connections between images carried on the respective pages, it is necessary to reduce each of originals and copy the combined image on one sheet of paper. Conventionally, in this case, reduced copies are made page by page; the original of one sheet being formed by trimming and pasting them; and the original thus formed being again copied.
However, such images copied in the divided manner as described above are quite likely to have problems, such as lines that appear on the edges, overlapped images, loss of images, etc. Therefore, trimming these images, positioning them, etc. are troublesome and time consuming tasks. Moreover, in the above method, when reduced copies are made for the respective pages, it is difficult to determine the setting of a reduction rate while taking into consideration a finished state of the copy. Further, since slight errors are inevitable in the reduction rates for the respective pages, offsets might be produced at the joints due to the trimming and pasting tasks.
Further, in the case of joining torn pieces of an original, the conventional method is that the original of one sheet is formed by pasting the torn pieces together while paying attention to the shapes of the torn pieces and the joining portions of the images, and that the original thus joined together is again copied.
However, in such a case as to form the original of one sheet by pasting the torn pieces together, the pasting process, which has to be carried out while paying attention to the shapes of the torn pieces and the joining portions of the images, is troublesome and time consuming, thereby reducing the efficiency of the work. Moreover, since offsets are quite likely to appear at the joints, an image, which is obtained by copying the original thus pasted together, tends to have shadows at portions corresponding to the joints. This greatly reduces the resolution of the image.
Furthermore, in the case of obtaining an enlarged image by enlarging a small document such as a map, etc. by the use of, for example, a copying machine as an image processing apparatus provided with an enlarging function, if the image of the document is enlarged to a size that can not be covered by maximum-sized copy sheets available in the copying machine, the conventional method is that portions of the document image are copied onto a plurality of copy sheets in a divided manner at a desired rate of magnification, and then the resulting copied sheets are pasted together.
In this method, since it is difficult to tell the copiable region when the portions of the document image are copied onto a plurality of copy sheets, it is not easy to determine how to divide the document image. Further, troublesome tasks are required in removing the excessive overlapped portions when the resulting copied images are pasted together.
In order to improve the operability of the above method, there has been proposed another apparatus wherein, in the case when a document is copied in a predetermined rate of magnification, if the resulting copied image seems to become larger than copy sheets of the specified size, the document image is automatically divided into a plurality of images, and the divided document images are copied on individual copy sheets.
However, even in the above conventional apparatus, although it eliminates the need for conducting the copying operation while taking account of the dividing method of the document image, it merely divides the document image in a predetermined manner and delivers them on individual copy sheets. Troublesome and time consuming tasks are required in removing the excessive overlapped portions when the resulting copied images are pasted together and in positioning the divided documents. Additionally, there has been proposed still another apparatus, wherein upon copying a document image, the image position in relation to copy sheets is automatically shifted to form a margin having a specified width, that is, a binding margin. However, this apparatus also fails to solve the above problems.